Temple Of The Screaming Electron
This Alliance was disbanded but Totse.info is trying to revive it. If you're an old alliance member join totse.info and together we will put Totse back on the map. Leaders Supreme Priest Supreme Priest - Fatboyslim72 Adjunctant - ucwmike High Council High Lord of Defense - smoothpyrogen High Lord of Intellegence - emagoftotse Co-High Lords of Foreign Affairs - Hxctomhxc, JesuitArtiste High Lord of Admissions - pnkgtarist182 High Lord of Internal Affairs - Loki High Lord of Finances - 0Monkey00Monkey0 About the Alliance The Temple of the Screaming Electron (Totse) Alliance was formed by members of the Totse.com Community. While the membership is still almost exclusively from the totse.com website, the Totse Alliance is actively looking for new members from outside the community. Charter 'THE TOTSE ALLIANCE' & the Temple of The Screaming Electron I - Preamble Article I. The TOTSE Alliance (to be hereby mentioned in all documents as "Totse" or the "Alliance") is an alliance that functions within the boundaries of the Cyber Nations world. The goals of Totse are simple; to develop, arm, aid, and defend all member nations, as well as leading the Alliance into military and economical supremacy over other nations and alliances. II - PREREQUISITES FOR MEMBERSHIP Article I. The prerequisites for joining the Alliance are aimed to be fair and kept simple to nations wishing to join. All prerequisites must be met before a nation is officially a member of Totse. When a potential nation would like to join the Alliance, they must first contact the High Lord of Admissions. Section 1. ON the color of Nations, there is no preferred color that a nation has allied itself as. Section 2. ON the subject of Foreign Alliances, nations requesting to be apart of Totse must relinquish former memberships of any other alliances. Section 3. ON the subject of Nation Affiliation, once a member has been accepted, they must change their affiliation to "Totse" Section 4. ON the subject of Communications, all requesting nations must join the &Totse Alliance Message Board, and if desired, the community boards of http://www.totse.com. Article II. Once a nation has met all of these prerequisites, the nation will then be considered an official member of the Alliance. III - ESTABLISHMENT OF RIGHTS Article I. One of the foremost guaranteed rights of Totse members is the freedom of speech. Censorship will not exist in the Alliance, simply because it is seen as a moral injustice. But while in legislative sessions, the content of one's speech should be contained to what is being discussed. Posts may be edited by the Supreme Priest of the Temple, Adjutant to the Supreme Priest, and High Lords, only in the event of further clarity in sessions. They may or may not edit, at their digression, spelling and grammatical errors. Article II. The second universal right guaranteed to Totse members is the right to secede from the Alliance. We recognize that member nations may feel the need to withdraw from the Alliance, and will allow a peaceful withdraw in the event that the withdrawing nation send a Letter of Secession to the High Lord of Admissions. In the event that a withdrawing nation attacks an Alliance member, the High Lord of War may issue an automatic Declaration of War, which would call all member nations to attack the opposing force. IV - LEGISLATIVE BRANCH Article I. The Senate of the Alliance is composed of; The Supreme Priest of the Temple, the Adjutant to the Supreme Priest, and five 5 members that are voted in by member nations. Article II. The purpose of the Senate is to ratify or reject amendments, to make laws and policies, and to decide other matters relating to the good of the Alliance and its member nations. Article III. In sessions of the Senate, a vote of one member will not wield higher authority over any other vote. Article IV. The Senate may, when needed, draft an act that was denied by the directed departments' High Lord. A 6/7 vote is needed however to overpower a High Lords department decision. V - EXECUTIVE BRANCH Article I. The Alliance is headed by the Supreme Priest of the Temple. The Supreme Priest of the Temple is voted on by a grand congregation of all member nations, and the member with the majority vote will be appointed to his/her position. Once a Supreme Priest has been given his/her title, they may then appoint five 5 High Lords. Also, once a Supreme Priest has been given their post, they will hold that post until the relinquish power or are impeached by the Senate. To be impeached, the Senate must have a 6/7 vote AS WELL as a 2/3 majority of all member nations. Article II. The Adjutant to the Supreme Priest acts as the direct Second-in-Command of the Alliance. When a Supreme Priest takes power, they shall appoint an Adjutant to act as their right hand. Adjutant's stay in their place of power until; the current Supreme Priest is no longer in power, the Supreme Priest terminates the member as Adjutant, or the Adjutant is impeached by the Senate with a 6/7 majority. Also, Adjutant's may relinquish their own power. Article III. The High Lords are hand selected by the Supreme Priest and have the following duties: Section 1. The High Lord of Defense is responsible for coordinating war efforts and educating Alliance members on the practices of war. The High Lord of Defense acts as the Chair and Head of The Totse Army. Section 2. The High Lord of Intelligence is responsible for accumulating intelligence on various aspects of alliances and members. Section 3. The High Lord of Foreign Affairs is responsible for seeking diplomatic relations and maintaining embassies with other alliances. Section 4. The High Lord of Admissions is responsible for coordinating the acceptance of all new members into the Alliance, as well as educating new members about Totse. Section 5. The High Lord of Internal Affairs is responsible for keeping Alliance members informed, investigating violations of the Manifesto, gathering information, and ensuring High Lords conduct their business in a professional manner. The High Lord of Internal Affairs may discipline any nations found to be releasing private information to outside parties. Article IV. The High Lords, The Adjutant to the Supreme Priest, and the Supreme Priest of the Temple conclude the Executive Branch of the Alliance. High Lords may also appoint and relieve members in their department. VI - WAR Article I. War in the Alliance is always an option, for we have opposing alliances who wish to see our destruction. An official war involves either the whole Alliance fighting another alliance, or the Alliance against an independent nation. Section 1. War may be presented before the High Lord of Defense by either the Senate or a concerned member nation of Totse. If the High Lord of Defense deems the war necessary, s/he will then rally the Totse Army and will inform the Supreme Priest before any official attack is made. Section 2. Raiding is considered an act of war against the Alliance. If a member nation is raided by an opposing alliance member, the High Lord of Defense is obligated to automatically declare war on the attacking nation, and if needed, the attacking alliance. Section 3. Nuclear Weapons are neither supported nor restricted by the Alliance. However, the Alliance does hold a no first-strike policy. You must wait to launch Nuclear weapons until you have been attacked, but not necessarily by Nuclear weapons. Section 4. Non-Aggression Pacts may be made through the High Lord of Defense and the Supreme Priest of the Temple. Section 5. Sanctions against ANY member nation of Totse by any nation will be considered an act of war, and will be dealt with as would a raid would be. VII - AMENDMENT PROCESS Article I. If a nation of the Alliance finds that the TOTSE Manifesto needs to be amended, they may write a proposal and present it before the grand congregation of member nations. Once passed with a 1/2 vote, it will move on to the Senate. If passed with a 5/7 vote, it will be passed to the desk of the Supreme Priest of the Temple. In the event that the Supreme Priest veto's the amendment, a 6/7 (all members minus the Supreme Priest) vote in the Senate will pass the amendment, and will be put into effect. VIII - AMENDEMENTS Amendment I. Upon the plan of going inactive for a period of time equal to or longer than 10 days a nation will report this to the alliance. Failure to report inactivity will result in a complete disregard for nation protection by the alliance. This includes a forfeit of all responsibilities the alliance has to damages taken by said nation during inactivity. Amendment II. Section 1. The Totse alliance has unabiding rights to establish a bank in the name of Totse. This bank will act as a resevoir for funds to aid in the capacity of the alliance to perform money transactions. This includes but is not limited to: aid waring nations, establish foreign relations, gain alliance prestige, etc. Section 2. The bank is to be run by the here established High Lord of Finances. The High Lord of Finances duties are to run the bank nation and be responsible for managing requests for funds. Also the High Lord of Finanaces can request money donations from alliance memebers if approved by a majority of the High Council in cluding Adjunctant and Explicit consent of High Priest. Section 3. In event of an emergency the Supreme Priest and his Adjunctant can act as officials of the bank in order to prevent war or aid a waring nation in the alliance. ---- http://totse2.net http://www.totse.com http://www.totse.info